


Watch Your Words

by CuteCat213



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabblish, Implied Slash, Multi, Short One Shot, Taking things too literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch and Luke REALLY should be more careful about what they say... Never know what someone's going to take seriously; but they both really should have seen this one coming.<br/>(Spoilers if you don't know who Asch is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Words

Luke sighed and thumped his head against his knees (which were uncomfortably squished to his chest). How did he get himself in these situations? Wait, he knew the answer to that: Asch. It was  _always_  Asch.

He couldn't even remember what this particular argument had started over. He was  _fairly_  certain slights against his -their- mother had been in there, and Asch may have responded to that with something like Luke being whipped by Tear and how he'd failed -three times- to break up with her (give him a break: the woman was  _scary!_ )... To which Luke  _might_  have said something about Natalia dumping Asch's 'emo ass' for the male who was literally terrified of her.  _Then_... well,  _Asch_ had started it! He had no right to look so surprised!

The longer-haired redhead had, disbelievingly, pulled his hand away from his neck, looking from his scarlet-covered fingers to his smirking replica, "You  _actually_  bit me?!"

Uh-oh, the fury coloring his tone never led to good things. Luke took a step back and raised his hands, "Well... you  _said_  'bite me'! ...B-be more careful with your words next time!"

Forest green eyes narrowed, "You have five seconds to flee for your  _life_."

"Come on, Asch, I didn't really-"

"Four."

"Um, let's talk about-"

"Three."

He fled. Asch  _did_  give him the other three seconds before tearing off after him.

"Dreeeeck! Get back here so I can kill you!"

Luke sweatdropped.  _Yeah, like I'm really gonna listen to that!_

Which was how he'd ended up stuck in the little cabnet under the sink while Asch tore the rest of the house apart trying to find him. Correction:  _hunt him down_. It had been hours already and his body was screaming at him for the abuse he was putting it through. And Asch was no less determined than he'd been when the whole thing started.

 _Dammit, he's really going to kill me this time!_  What were his odds of getting out of here before tomorrow? Who the hell was he kidding? This was  _Asch_ : he'd be lucky if it were safe to get out of the cabnet before the end of next  _week_.

Luke thumped his head against his knees again, "Fuck me."

He then let out a very unmanly yelp when light flooded his hiding spot and he saw the last thing he wanted to. The other redhead grinned downright  _ferally_  at him, "Hmm, I  _thought_  I heard something."

"A-Asch!"

"You  _were_  the one talking about choosing one's words carefully, were you not? "

"Wh-what?"

"What was that you said just before I opened the door?"

 _Shit, how long has he known I've been here? Waiting for me like some creepy stalker..._  Luke swallowed and smiled tremblingly, "H-help?" he squeaked.

Asch looked faux-thoughtful, before shaking his head -enjoying himself  _far_ too much, the bastard- "No, I don't think that was it... Why, I do believe you said 'Fuck me'."

"I-I-"

"Should choose your words more carefully." His original replied before reaching in and pulling him out of the cabnet, dragging him towards the bedroom.

Luke's shoulders slumped.  _I never win._  He peeked up at Asch beneath his lashes.  _Then again..._


End file.
